


You'll Do

by TheSourFruit



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Badly written porn, Dirty Talk, I'm making this up as I go along, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, each chapter is now just 'and then the next time they met they did this sexual thing', foodplay, more nsfw stuff, so now it's pretty much pwp, this started out as having a plot but then deteriorated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourFruit/pseuds/TheSourFruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fic currently under construction because it's a mess and I need to fix it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Search

Jack walked down the wide hall of the quiet Hyperion office. The workers on either side of the room were working - well, _pretending_ to work hard on their computers, obviously intimidated that the big boss was apparently making his rounds through the building. Jack had left his office about an hour ago, deciding he would pay a little visit to some of the workers around the building instead. His office was big and lonely, and he was getting bored quickly as of late. He'd left in hopes that his workers could entertain him, but so far each one he approached either kissed his ass, pissed themselves in fear, or were too intimidated to even talk.

Jack walked up to one of the workers in a nearby cubicle and peered over his shoulder to look at the computer screen. The worker's hand was clearly shaking on his keyboard.

"I can see that you were playing solitaire, you know. It's still down in your taskbar," Jack pointed to the screen. "What, you were having such a good game you couldn't exit the window?"

"Uh, no, sir. I'm sorry. Here, I'll..." the worker quickly closed the window and continued his work.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Jack patted the worker on the back hard enough to push his seat forward a little, then turned and left. He didn't really care if the worker wanted to play games at work. Hell, even _he_ needs to take breaks himself sometimes.

Jack walked a couple more feet and entered the next cubicle on the right. The kid inside seemed not to notice, just kept working. Must not have heard him enter. Jack sighed and knocked on the nearby wall to get his attention. The kid jolted a little and spun his chair around. Once he saw Jack standing by his desk, he jumped in his seat, a metallic hand coming up to his mouth to stifle a gasp.

"Handsome Jack! Sir! I, uh... I didn't hear you come in!" His eyes ran across his desk worriedly. "Shit, if I knew you were coming I would've cleaned a bit more..." He gathered some crumpled papers and shoved them into a trash can from under his desk.

Jack ignored him, walking up and grabbing his right arm, the mechanical one. "This is interesting."

"Um... Thanks."

Jack leaned down, resting his hands on his knees so that he was eye-level with the boy. "And an ECHOeye too, huh?" The kid only laughed nervously in response. "Can I touch it?" Jack put his hand forward and rested his fingers along the eyelid, clearly not waiting for an answer. "Does it hurt to touch it?"

"Yeah, no. I mean, uh... Yeah you can touch it. No, it doesn't hurt."

Jack put his thumb on the lower eyelid and his middle finger on the upper, opening the eye wide. He ran his index finger along the smooth metal on the bottom of the eye, just below the mechanical iris. "Can you see this? I bet this looks really weird, right?"

"Yeah, a bit," the boy chuckled.

Jack took his hand away and stood upright. "What did you say your name was?"

"I, uh, never did. It's Rhys."

"Rhys!" Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and eyed the boy from top to bottom. "You'll do."

"Excuse me?"

Jack ignored the comment and walked to Rhys' computer, spinning him around as well so that they were both facing the screen.

Rhys sat in silence as Jack read over his work. Jack grabbed the computer mouse on the desk and scrolled all the way down to the bottom.

"Looks like you're just about done here. Right?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I am."

"And then what?"

"Well,  _then_ I get to start on tomorrow's project," Rhys replied, almost eagerly.

Jack laughed. "And let me guess. You started  _this_ ," he gestured toward the screen, "yesterday?"

"Well, uh... Yeah. I like to work ahead. Because, like, what if I get sick and have to miss a day? Or something important comes up and takes me away from my work? Or what if I'm just having a slow day or a bad day and I'm not working as quickly? This way, I don't fall too far behind."

Jack just stared. The kid clearly wasn't just saying this to impress him. He actually liked working ahead.

"No, not today."

"What?"

"Tell you what, kiddo. I'll leave you for now. You finish your work, and that'll give you..." Jack peeked at the clock hanging on the wall, "about 2 more hours to kill. Why don't you come pay me a visit? Just come on up to my office, I'll let you in."

Rhys' mouth fell open. "I, uh... Yes, sir. I'll get right on that, Handsome Jack, sir," the boy tripped over his words.

"Alright. Take your time, kid. I don't want you to rush through your work and mess up on account of me. But, uh... Don't keep me waiting."

With that, Jack turned back into the hallway in the direction of his office and sauntered off, smiling to himself as he put his hands back in his pockets.

_Yeah. You'll do._

 


	2. The Meeting

Rhys fidgeted with his hands, keeping his eyes locked on the floor. He tried to keep his composure as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest.  _Handsome Jack_ wanted  _him_  in his office. He was nervous, to say the least. He had spent the past fifteen minutes trying his hardest to focus on his work while his head filled up with ideas as to why Jack wanted to see him. He had clearly been impressed with him mechanical arm and his ECHOeye. Maybe he wanted to look at them some more? Part of Rhys wanted that to be true, but the other half didn't. Having Jack touch him and inspect him so closely was thrilling in an odd sort of way. Even thinking back to the way Jack had run his finger along the bottom of his eye made the back of Rhys' skull tingle pleasantly. He certainly longed for more of that, but at the same time, he knew there was no way he could keep his cool if that happened. Handsome Jack had taken an interest in him. Who knows what could be waiting for him at the end of the long hallway leading to Jack's office?

Rhys stared ahead and took a deep breath. He walked forward slowly, trying to breathe evenly, straighten his posture, and keep his eyes forward. He didn't want to seem too eager, but he also didn't want to seem scared.

He reached the doorway and looked around for an intercom, or a bell, or anything to let Jack know he'd arrived. Maybe he should just knock? Before Rhys could even lift his arm, the big doors yawned open, revealing an office large enough to get lost in. Rhys walked in a few steps and looked around for a few seconds, trying to take in the full scene of desks, chairs, books, and... waterfalls? That seemed a bit much. Snapping fingers pulled Rhys out of his trance, focusing instead on the man seated at the desk several feet away.

"Over hear, cupcake!" Jack called.

Rhys walked up to the desk and stood on the side opposite Jack, putting his arms behind his back and awaiting further instruction. Jack pushed his chair out a bit and wagged his finger at Rhys, signaling him to come to the other side. So Rhys walked around the desk and stood in front of Jack. Jack lifted himself from his chair and stood closer to Rhys. Maybe a bit  _too_ close, Rhys thought.

Jack lifted his hand to the port on Rhys' left temple and poked at it with his index finger for a second. "What about this? This hurt?" Jack was clearly not one for formalities.

"Uh. No. It doesn't  _hurt_ , exactly. It's a bit uncomfortable, though."

"Hm." Jack put his fingertip into the port as far as he could get it and watched Rhys' eyes squeeze shut. He took his finger out and tapped against the metal with his fingernail. At that Rhys flinched. Jack just laughed.

When Rhys opened his eye again, he noticed that the hand Jack wasn't using to toy with his port had wandered down to rest over his crotch, his thumb slowly trailing up and down the front of his fly. Rhys' eyes shot back up. Best to pretend he didn't see. He couldn't stop the faint blush that spread across his cheeks, though.

Jack cocked his head to the side playfully. "Something wrong, pumpkin?"

Rhys shook his head furiously. "No! No, sir! Nothing's wrong. What would be wrong?" He laughed nervously.

A smile crept along Jack's face as he tapped the port again, harder than before. Rhys winced. He could feel the tap vibrating through his skull.

" _That_ hurt?"

"Mhmm." Rhys tried hard to keep his hands behind his back. It made his head ache, but he didn't exactly want him to stop. The tingle was there again, in the back of his head. He wasn't sure if it was because Jack was paying so much attention to him, or touching him, or what. He was having more and more trouble staying still.

Without warning, Jack suddenly leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the boy's neck. Rhys cried out and tried to get away, but Jack placed his hands firmly on his hips, holding him in place. By the time Jack finally pulled his mouth away and looked back up at Rhys, there were tears already forming in the smaller man's eyes.

Jack wiped the tears away with his thumb, trying his hardest to be soothing. "Hey, it's okay. See? You're alright, huh?"

" _That_ hurt," Rhys replied, trying to keep his voice even, and holding back more tears. Jack's sudden booming laughter filled the room.

"Yeah, I bet!" He placed a hand on Rhys' shoulder. Rhys was suddenly confused. One second, Jack's interested in him. Then he's friendly. Then he's hurting him. And now he's... comforting him? What was going on?

Rhys glanced down, noticing Jack's other hand was once again placed over his crotch. But this time he was moving, unabashedly stroking a noticeable bulge. Rhys looked back up at Jack again, his mouth hanging open in confusion.

"You okay?"

"I, uh... I can go. If you want me to. If you, like, want to be alone."

Jack shook his head. "I don't want to be alone.  _I_ called  _you_ in here, remember?"

"Yeah, but I just... thought that maybe... Okay."

Jack pulled his chair back up behind him and sat, leaving Rhys standing over him awkwardly. Jack snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground, as if he were commanding a dog. Rhys sat on the floor in front of him obediently.

"My pants are getting a little tight," Jack stated. He said it calmly, as if he were discussing the weather.

"Yeah. I can tell."

Jack laughed a little at the remark. "Wanna give me a hand, kiddo?"

Rhys lifted his eyebrows, giving Jack a confused look.

Jack rolled his eyes. "As in  _undo_ them for me?"

"Oh, right." Rhys reached forward, unclasping Jack's belt and pulling it open. He pulled open the button on his pants and slowly, carefully pulled down the zipper underneath, careful not to touch Jack's obvious erection.

"Attaboy." Jack ruffled Rhys' hair and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down at the same time as his pants.

Rhys' eyes widened at the sight before him. Jack's cock bounced free of the clothing and fell against his abdomen. It was... intimidating. Rhys blushed, suddenly hoping he wouldn't have to take his own pants off. He wasn't  _small_ , exactly. But he wasn't Jack, either.

Once Jack had pulled his pants off his ankles, his hand went back to his dick, now enclosing around it and stroking up and down. He noticed Rhys' expression and chuckled a bit. "Surprised?"

"It's just... I thought I was coming up here to discuss my work, or, you know. Something else like that."

"Nah. We talked about work earlier. Remember?"

"Right."

Jack made a sudden uncomfortable look. "I dunno about you, Rhysie, but I was never the kinda guy who could do this  _dry_ , you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I think I do."

Jack stopped his movements and held his dick out in front of Rhys.

"Wanna help me with that?"

Rhys just nodded and leaned forward a little, letting some spit fall out of his mouth and onto Jack's cock underneath him. Jack caught it as it started to slide off and rubbed it around. He held it out again, clearly not satisfied. Rhys knelt down and pressed his mouth to the side of the dick in front of him, letting more spit fall out of his mouth as he moved is lips up and down the length.

"There you go, honey," Jack praised as he ran his free hand through Rhys' hair. Rhys backed off and sat back down on his own ankles, looking back up at Jack. Jack rested one  foot snugly beside where Rhys was sitting, and propped the other up onto his desk, effectively trapping Rhys between his legs.

Rhys watched as Jack went back to stroking his dick just inches away from the boys face. He was moving faster now, and making small noises in his throat. Did Jack actually want Rhys to do anything? Had Jack just called him up here to bite him and use his spit? Rhys glanced up and noticed Jack's head was tilted back, his eyes shut tight. He decided it was probably safe for him to stroke his own aching dick through his pants.

Jack started panting. He was clearly getting close.

Jack looked down, scooting forward a bit. Rhys' hand snapped away from his crotch.

"Open your mouth, cupcake." Without thinking, Rhys quickly did as he was told. After a few more strokes, Jack rested the head of his cock against Rhy's lower lip, the first shot of cum already shooting out over his tongue. Rhys grimaced, but didn't move as more and more shot out over his tongue. It was bad. It tasted so  _bad_. Like bitter and salty and kind of goopy? When Jack finally pulled away, Rhys closed his mouth and swallowed, shivering and gagging as Jack's cum slid down his throat. Jack laughed.

"Thanks, Rhysie. Clean-up's a  _bitch_ , you know?"


	3. The Problem

Jack patted Rhys on the shoulder rather harshly and stood from his chair. "Stay," he pointed down to Rhys before striding across the room and digging through a cabinet. He returned shortly, filling the chair once more and handing a small bottle of apple juice to the boy beneath him. "Drink this, kiddo. It should help that slide down a little easier."

"Oh. Um. Thanks," Rhys choked. He opened the juice and downed it quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. The sweetness of the juice was a nice contrast to the bitterness that had filled his mouth only moments before. He handed the empty bottle back to Jack. Jack just tossed it off to the side and looked back down at Rhys, chuckling a little.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you've got a little  _problem_ of your own there, eh Rhysie?"

"Uh. Well..." Rhys looked down at the tent he was pushing at the front of his pants. "I, uh... I'll be fine. Just. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, no. Go ahead, take care of it." Jack leaned back in his chair.

"It's okay, really. I can deal with this later. I don't have to... you know."

Jack leaned forward until his face was mere inches from Rhys'. "Yeah, that wasn't really a  _suggestion_ , cupcake. It was an  _order_. You got that?"

Rhys gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Attaboy, Rhysie." Jack tucked a stray strand of hair behind Rhys' ear, leaving his hand on the side of the boy's head to rub his thumb in circles against the port on his temple. "Why don't you undo your pants for me, pumpkin?"

Rhys' shaky hands fumbled with his button a few times before Jack reached down and swatted hands away. "Okay, come here." He grabbed Rhys by the hips and pulled him forward, reaching down to unbutton his pants and rip the zipper down a little more roughly than Rhys would have liked. He pulled open the front of Rhys' pants, pulling his boxers down past his hips and tucking them underneath his balls. "There you go," Jack cooed softly, pressing his lips to Rhys' forehead and kissing it softly. Jack reached up and wrapped his fingers gently around Rhys' swollen cock, brushing up and down his length. Jack's lips traveled sideways across the boy's forehead until they were touching his port. He rubbed his lips against it for a few seconds before he stuck his tongue out enough to prod at the opening. Rhys groaned and tried to pull his head away, but Jack's left hand shot up to roughly cup the other side of Rhys' face, holding him in place.

Rhys whined pathetically. Too much was happening all at once. Jack's tongue in his port was uncomfortable, and mildly irritating. But the hand holding him in place made it impossible for him to move his head away. Jack's fingers were barely even touching his dick, which was aching for so much more attention than this. Rhys tried lifting his hips from where he was sitting to get more into the hand that was teasing him, but Jack pulled back just enough to deny him. Rhys whined again, louder than before. Jack laughed and wrapped his lips around the port in front of him, sucking on it roughly.

Rhys couldn't stop the moan that escaped from his open mouth, his head tilting back as far as Jack's hand would let it. Rhys' cock twitched, and he knew there was no way the older man didn't feel it. Jack leaned back a bit to look at Rhys, his eyebrows raised in shock.  _Oh_. He would have to remember that. He grabbed a handful of hair and yanked, pulling his head back even more. "You like that, huh cupcake?"

Rhys tried to nod, but the grip on his hair held his head in place. "Yes, sir," he replied shakily.

Jack took his hand away from Rhys' erection, kicking the chair out from underneath himself to kneel down on the floor in front of Rhys. He laid his hand across the back of Rhys' head and pushed forward, pressing the boy's forehead against his own. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you, Rhysie?"

Rhys just blushed and smiled bashfully. "Thank you sir."

Jack chuckled a moment before leaning forward, crashing his lips against the smaller man's. Rhys groaned weakly, his hands coming up to Jack's shoulders in an attempt to gain some balance. Jack placed his other hand on the small of Rhys' back, leaning forward until he was laying on top of Rhys on the floor. He pressed harder into his mouth, their teeth clacking together. Jack's mouth was moving too fast for Rhys to keep up, so the boy simply kept his mouth open and let Jack take control. Jack's mouth stopped as he shoved his tongue into Rhys' open mouth, filling it completely. Rhys's own tongue pressed against the bottom of his mouth, trying to make room for the new intrusion. Jack pushed his tongue forward even more, causing the boy under him to gag. With that, he pulled his tongue away, focusing now on Rhys' bottom lip. He sucked it into his mouth then pulled his head away, causing the lip to snap back into place. He smiled down at the kid sprawled out beneath him and leaned in to suck up his lip once more, holding it between his teeth as he pulled back as far as it would stretch, pausing to look back up at Rhys, locking eyes for a few seconds before releasing the lip and letting it fall back into place.

Jack smiled down at Rhys and shifted his position, accidentally brushing his hip against Rhys' erection between them. Rhys moaned loudly and involuntarily bucked his hips up into Jack. Jack laughed. "That feel good?"

"Mhmm." Rhys nodded furiously. He wanted more. "Please."

"Go ahead, honey," Jack grabbed Rhys' hip and pulled it forward, pressing the boy's cock against his hip again. Rhys started moving, rocking his hips back and forth against Jack. Jack just watched him for a moment. His head was thrown back, eyes shut tight. His mouth hung open, small moans escaping every couple thrust. His hands were still holding Jack's back, his fingers tightening their hold.

Jack leaned forward then, wrapping his lips against the boy's port again and sucking in gently. Rhys pushed his teeth together and groaned through them loudly. Jack poked his tongue in ever so slightly and sucked harder, causing Rhys' hips to quicken their pace. Rhys' whole body pushed back with each thrust, gasping loudly through his mouth that was now wide open.

Rhys probablyshould have been embarrassed. He probably looked ridiculous, pants pulled down just low enough for his dick to hang out, laying on the floor under his boss. His hair was beyond ruined after being pulled, thrown around, and run against the floor as his head moved. Jack was laying totally still, propped up on his elbows as Rhys humped against his hip like a horny dog. He wasn't trying to hide his moans anymore, didn't even really notice as they slipped past his lips.

Jack abandoned the port on the side of Rhys' head and lifted his head to watch the boy underneath him as he squirmed and moaned, still pleasuring himself against Jack's hip. He noticed that the boy's hips were beginning to shake. He was close. He opened his eyes and looked up at Jack, giving him a worried look. Jack gave him a friendly smile and nodded, granting him permission. Rhys' hips sped up to a ridiculously fast pace, his fingers digging into Jack's back through his layers of clothes.

As the boy stilled, Jack stood quickly, propping his foot under the boy's back and pushing him over. Rhys crumpled onto the floor, propping himself up on one of his hands. His cum spilled out onto the floor in front of him. He didn't hear Jack come up behind him, so the kick to his back scared him enough to send him crashing to the floor with a small yell. Then a disgusted groan as he realized he had landed directly into a pile of his own jizz. He heard Jack's booming laughter quickly fill the room.

" _God,_ kid! What a friggin'  _mess_!"


	4. Cleaning Up

Rhys placed both of his hands on the floor beneath him, slowly lifting himself up. Jack's laughter still filled his ears, and he could feel his cheeks burning red. He sat back on his knees and looked down, assessing the damage. Well, his clothes were definitely ruined. Even if they were recoverable, which seemed unlikely, Rhys had no idea how to get stains out of clothing, and he was much too embarrassed to walk into a dry-cleaner with his own cum-stained outfit.

Jack walked around Rhys until he was standing in front of him, looking down at the boy he had just kicked over. He covered his mouth, trying to cover up some of his hysterical laughter. He was basically just screaming into his hand at this point.

"Haha! Oh God! Oh, Rhys. Rhysie, baby, I am so sorry, but you should see how ridiculous you look!" He offered a hand down to Rhys, who accepted, letting himself be lifted off the floor. "Here, come on, let me show you." Jack walked him over to one of the large mirrors and the room and stood him in front of it, still laughing behind him. Rhys' pants still hung open in the front, his soft dick now peeking out from just the top of his boxers. The crotch area of his pants was a sticky, gross mess. There were splatters up the front of his shirt as well from where his cum had shot across the floor.

"Alright, come here, let me see you," Jack grabbed Rhys by the shoulders and spun him around to face him. He pulled the boy's tie out of his collar and let it fall to the floor, hands already working at the first button on Rhys' shirt. He worked his way down the front of the shirt and pushed it down off his shoulders. He didn't seem to care that his fingers were now sticky with Rhys' semen. He then slid his fingers into his boxers and shoved them down, pushing the pants down with them. "You might need to take your shoes off too. Those might not be completely ruined though." Rhys sat down on the floor and slipped his shoes off his feet, working his pant legs over his ankles. His socks were the only thing still left on his body, his only clothes that were still clean.

Jack had walked back to his desk and was pushing the button on the intercom. "I'm gonna need a wet cloth and a bathrobe." He sat back in his chair again and sighed, turning to face Rhys. "You okay?" Rhys only nodded in response, not trusting his voice to hide his embarrassment, or his anger. Jack saw through him though, knew he was lying. "Hey don't be like that, kid. I was just having some fun! At your expense, of course," he laughed.

Just then, the door to Jack's office opened and a cleanly dressed man walked in, carrying a robe hanging from a hanger in one hand, and a tray with two cloths in the other. Jack stood and walked around his desk, striding across the room to meet the man in the middle. Rhys noticed the man's eyes wander over to him for a second, giving him a confused look before he looked back to Jack. Rhys couldn't tell what it was Jack said, but he didn't seem happy as he snatched the robe and the tray from the man and sent him on his way.

Jack walked to his desk and set the items down before picking up one of the rags. "C'mere, honey. Jackie's gonna get you all cleaned up." Rhys walked up to where Jack was standing. The older man rested one hand on Rhy's shoulder, using the other to wipe the boy's abdomen off with the wet cloth. "You really made a mess, didn't you, Rhysie?"

Rhys looked at the floor where Jack had kicked him over. "Mhmm," he nodded, still not using his voice. At this point, he was afraid that if he tried to talk he would end up either snapping at Jack, or crying. Neither would end well. Jack ran the cloth down Rhys' front and wiped at his groin, just above the boy's still-sensitive dick. He was careful around the area as he finished cleaning him off. He then set the dirty cloth back on the tray and handed the dry one to Rhys.

"Here, I'll let you dry yourself off."

Rhys quickly wiped at his torso, making quick work of drying up where Jack had cleaned him.

"Done?"

Rhys nodded again.

"Alright. Let's cover you up." Jack pulled the hanger out of the large yellow robe that he had thrown over his desk and carried it over to Rhys, standing off to the side and holding up one of the sleeves. Rhys put his arm in, but it didn't come all the way out of the sleeve that was clearly too large for him. "Hm. Maybe they thought they were getting this for me," Jack thought out loud, circling Rhys to hold the other sleeve out for the boy. Once he was completely wrapped in the warm, plush robe, Jack stood in front of him again. pulling it closed and tying it tight. "How you feeling, pumpkin?"

"Better," Rhys' voice shook. He rolled his sleeves up until they were just past his wrists. He normally didn't like the feeling of wearing sleeves over his mechanical arm, but the robe's sleeves were loose and soft, and not totally uncomfortable.

Jack was at his desk again, writing something on a sheet of paper. He threw the pen back down when he was done and handed the letter to Rhys. "Here. I need you to run this down to the custodians' office. Their answering machine has been full for months and I don't think the idiots even realize it. Been sending runners down there when I need something done." Rhys looked down at the letter.

_I need somebody to come clean a mess on my floor ASAP. -Handsome Jack_

"I... You want  _me_ to run this down? I'm not exactly decent at the moment."

"So? You're running a letter down to some janitors, not meeting with the queen."

Rhys thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

"Oh, and uh... those guys down there are  _nosy_ sons of bitches, and they're gonna ask what happened. So just... don't let them give you any shit, okay?"

"So. What should I tell them?"

"The truth." Jack laughed for a moment. "Wait. When they ask why there's a mess on my floor, look them in the eyes and say to them, 'Because I jizzed on it.' I wanna see how they react! Oh man."

Rhys stared at Jack, trying to gauge whether or not he was joking. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously! I've got cameras all over this place, I'll be watching. Come on, it'll be funny!"

Rhys' face turned red again. "So you want me to walk across Hyperion in nothing but a robe, give a note to the custodians' office, and tell them I jizzed on your floor?"

Jack nodded, looking at Rhys as if that was the most normal thing you could ask somebody to do. "Yes, exactly."

Rhys looked down at the note again. "Alright," he sighed as he made his way to the door.


	5. Running Errands

Once the office doors had slid shut behind Rhys, he let out a long, shaky sigh. How had this happened to him? And why  _him_? He just wanted to go back to his cubicle and get back to work. He wanted the quiet, relaxed atmosphere of his office. He wanted to work at his computer and chat with Vaughn over his ECHO.

His breath caught in his throat. What was he going to tell Vaughn? There was no way of hiding this from him. They walked back to their apartment together every day after work. It would be suspicious of Rhys to go alone. Maybe he could leave early? He could pretend to be sick, and by the time Vaughn got home, he would have his pajamas on already. There was something about the thought of lying to his best friend that made Rhys' stomach turn, but the thought of admitting what had really happened was even worse.

Rhys stepped onto the elevator and looked back down at the note. His hands were shaking, causing the paper to crinkle a bit in his grasp. He glanced over at a woman in a smart-looking business suit that stood at the other side of the car. She was looking at him disgustedly.

"I, um. I spilled my coffee. This was the only thing I could get from the front desk. And the only size they had," Rhys stated, holding out his arm to show how much the sleeve hung from it. He laughed nervously. The woman simply shook her head looked away, avoiding eye contact for the rest of the ride down.

The doors slid open and Rhys stepped out into the Hub, trying to steady his breath. The large room was filled with workers, all walking at furiously fast paces with their heads buried in paperwork, phones, or laptops. Rhys stood out like a sore thumb in his giant, plushy yellow robe. He noticed several workers eyeing him as they passed, but that was less worrying to him than what awaited in the custodians' office across the large room.

He started walking slowly in that direction, head racing. Maybe they won't even bother to ask what happened. There was no guaranteeing they would, right? Jack had seemed pretty sure they would. Well, he wouldn't have to announce it to everyone, right? Just whoever he talks to in there. And then he'll never see them again, and maybe in a few years he'll even be able to look back at this and laugh.

Rhys walked up the steps and through the door, standing dumbly just beyond the doorway. A man in a polo shirt and jeans sat at a desk, eating a cup of noodles and watching something on his computer screen, ignoring Rhys completely.

"Um. Excuse me..."

The man looked up and stood from his desk, walking over to where Rhys stood. Rhys looked him up and down. He was pretty easy on the eyes, Rhys had to admit. He stood maybe an inch above Rhys, hair combed neatly to the side and stubble appearing just barely on his square chin. His shirt was filthy, but it was neatly tucked into his pants, which were stained all over and ripped at the knees. Big, strong-looking hands rested on his hips. Rhys whined in his throat a little. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"You lost, kid?"

"Um. No, I just... There is, um... Jack! Handsome Jack. He, um. He wanted me to... to give you this. I mean, not  _you_ , specifically, but somebody... here. In this office. He wanted me to deliver this." Rhys held out the paper.

The man gave Rhys an amused smile, softening a bit, and took the paper from Rhys, eyebrows furrowing as he read the note.

"Mm. A 'mess,' huh? What happened? He spill something?"

Rhys' heart started racing. Here we go. "Uh. Yes? I guess you could... um. I guess you could say that." He laughed nervously, his face burning.

"So... what was it? What'd he spill?"

"Well,  _he_ didn't, not exactly. It was more like, uh. Well. Um," Rhys stuttered. The janitor raised an eyebrow at him.

Rhys closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" _Handsome Jack needs a custodian to clean his floor for him because I jizzed on it_ ," Rhys finally spoke, words coming out quickly in one breath.

The room was quiet for a while. Rhys finally opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. He was smiling widely at Rhys, his face full of disbelief.

" _What_? Are you... Are you serious?"

Rhys pulled his lips into his mouth and nodded slowly, his face now redder than ever.

The janitor shook his head, laughing quietly. "And uh. So did he like, rip all your clothes off of you before he fucked you, or what? I mean, I'm guessing you didn't show up this morning wearing  _that_."

"Oh. Right. Well no, it's just that I... kind of made a mess? You know, with the..." Rhys pointed to the note in the man's hand.

"Right, right. Well, tell you what, kid," the janitor rested his hand on Rhys' shoulder and leaned down so that he was eye level with the boy. "I'll just head on up to Handsome Jack's office myself and take care of that for you. That way nobody else here has to know. Your secret's safe with me." He winked and patted Rhys on the shoulder.

"Oh, um. Thank you! Thank you so much! I was kind of worried that like, you know, everybody would find out, and... I'm a little bit embarrassed, honestly." Rhys laughed nervously, looking down to avoid eye contact.

The man rubbed Rhys' shoulder gently and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Nah, I wouldn't do that to you." He ruffled Rhys' hair and straightened back up, throwing away his empty noodle cup from his desk and grabbing a bucket of cleaning supplies from the floor. He walked past Rhys and stood in the doorway. "See you around, kid." With that, he turned and left.

"Right. See you." Rhys felt so relieved. That wasn't so bad, right? He walked out into the Hub and sat on a nearby bench, careful to keep his knees together and his robe shut tight.

Just then, his ECHO unit clicked on.

"Is it just me, or did that guy seem  _way_ too eager to wipe up your cum?" _  
_

Rhys jumped slightly at the sound of Jack's voice in his ear. "Oh, he's just doing his job."

"Right. His job." The ECHO unit didn't click back off, but Jack was silent for a while.

"Rhysie, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Were you flirting with that janitor? Is that what that was? Did you forget that I was watching, or did you just not care?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"...Are you sure? Because it  _really_ looked like it, cupcake."

"Yeah. I'm sure, Jack. Not flirting. Just doing what you asked." Why did Jack even care anyway?

"Alright. Just making sure you didn't plan on trying anything. I mean, you've been with  _me_ now. You really don't need to be flirting with anybody else, right?"

"...Right."

"G'boy, Rhysie. Hey, can you do another favor for me?"

"What do you need?"

"Well, there's a man working in the sales department by the name of Mr. Schneider. His numbers have been  _way_  down over the past, like, month. And I know he's already been warned. I want you to send him up to me so we can, uh...  _talk_."

"So... What do I say to him?"

"Just let him know that I need to see him in my office. And if he asks why, tell him I'm firing him."

"...Jack, that seems... a little harsh."

"Gotta push product, Rhys. That's how it works. Besides, I'm not  _really_ firing him... I'm killing him."

Rhys' breathing suddenly stopped. Jack wanted him to send a worker up to his office to be killed? He was at a loss for words.

"Firing his ass  _out of the fricking airlock_ is what I'm doing..."

Rhys ran his hands through his hair worriedly. He didn't want to do this. The very thought made him sick to his stomach. But did he really have a choice?

He looked up at the direction of the sales department. It wasn't far from where he was sitting. Just a short walk across the Hub and down an elevator. He sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"C'mon, Rhysie. Sometime today, princess."

Rhys stood slowly from the bench and walked across the large room. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

Luckily, this elevator was empty. No judgmental glares at Rhys' attire. A small relief. But not really.

The elevator dinged, the doors sliding open. Rhys stepped out and made his way down the hall lined on either side with cubicles. Phones rang, workers chattered, and keyboards clicked. It was so much noisier that the programming department that Rhys was used to.

He stopped at the cubicle that was marked "Mr. Schneider" and peeked inside. The man working there was trying to type something on his computer, using his index finger to individually press each key, stopping every few seconds to scan his keyboard in search of the key he needed next.

"Um. Excuse me. Mr. Scheider?"

The man spun in his chair quickly, glasses sliding farther down his nose. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"Uh. Handsome Jack sent me to fetch you. He'd like to see you in his office right away."

The man slowly stood, both knees cracking as they straightened out. "Well if the big guy himself wants to see me, best not keep him waiting, right?" He smiled at Rhys. He was the first person Rhys had encountered since he put on his robe that hadn't given him any kind of confused or disgusted look because of the clothing.

Rhys forced a smile. "Right."

"So, do I just walk up to his office? Do I need to do anything to get in or what?"

"Yeah, you should be able to just walk up to his door and he'll see you and let you in."

The man rode the elevator up with Rhys. When he finally stepped off, he offered Rhys a smile and a wave before heading in the direction of Jack's office.

Jack's voice came crackling through Rhys' ECHO again. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it? He didn't even ask any questions! Stupid bastard won't know what hit him."

"But... But he was so nice! Can't you just demote him, or something a little less _drastic_?"

Jack sighed loudly. "...Maybe if he begs nice and pretty for me I'll stick him in the mailroom or something," he muttered.

Rhys smiled brightly. "Thank you, Jack."

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky you're cute. Oh! Here he comes! Thanks for all your help, kitten. Bye!"

Rhys walked quietly back to his own department, trying to plan in his head what he would tell Henderson if he spotted him looking like this. Luckily, he made it back to his cubicle without being spotted. He stepped inside and his eyes immediately widened. A large wicker basket sat atop Rhys' desk, a note sitting on top of it.  _"Thanks for all your help, kiddo. -HJ."_ The basket was filled to the brim with every kind of chocolate bar Rhys could imagine. There were even a few that Rhys had never heard of before. Some were filled with nuts, some had peanut butter, others had cream filling. There were expensive and foreign-looking bars, and others that could be bought from any vending machine. Rhys beamed as he sifted through the contents of the basket.

His smile widened even more when he caught sight of his office chair. A brand new outfit was spread out for him. Black dress pants rested in the seat of the chair, and a blue pinstriped shit was spread across the back. A shiny new pair of dress shoes sat on the floor. Rhys quickly scooped up the clothing items and scurried in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

Okay. So maybe Jack wasn't  _all_ bad.


	6. Fantasies

Rhys sat on the edge of the desk and held out his legs, allowing Jack to slide his boxers the rest of the way off. Jack stood and looked down at Rhys, chuckling slightly. "Really kiddo? Already? I haven't even done anything to you yet!" He gestured toward the boy's dick, already hard and pressed against his stomach.

"Oh, um. I'm sorry, sir. I can't... I can't help it." Rhys could feel the blush spread across his cheeks. He tried his hardest to wiggle his wrists, fighting against the belt that tied them tightly behind his back.

Jack simply smiled down at him, bunching the boy's boxers in his hand. "Open your mouth, cupcake."

Rhys did as he was told without hesitation. The article of clothing was quickly shoved into his mouth, not quite fitting all the way and sticking out from between his lips. He shifted his tongue underneath, trying to fit it into a comfortable position and effectively drying it out as it rubbed against the material.

"Good boy, Rhysie."

The back of Rhys' head tingled pleasantly at those words. It was so much easier to obey Jack's orders when he complimented him so sweetly. Rhys secretly found himself craving it.

Jack tucked some stray hairs behind Rhys' ear and cupped the side of his face fondly. "There we go. That's so much better, isn't it, kiddo?"

Rhys nodded quickly. "Mhmm."

Jack placed his hands on the boys knees, separating them to stand directly in front of Rhys. He moved his hand to grab Rhys' chin, making him look up and meet his eyes. "You look so pretty like this."

Rhys was kind of glad his mouth was stuffed full enough to hide the smile he couldn't hold back as he looked up at the larger man. Jack dipped his head down to plant a gentle kiss against his forehead. He moved, dragging his lips along the side of the boy's head until he reached the port on his temple. He ran his tongue along the smooth, cold metal, and Rhys hummed pleasantly. Jack's arm snaked around Rhys' back and held him tight to his own body, his other hand firmly placed on the back of the boy's head. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut tight, bracing himself for what he knew was coming next.

Jack suddenly stuck his tongue into the small opening, flexing to get it in as much as he could. Rhys cried out and struggled against Jack's hold on him. Jack's mouth abandoned the abused boy's temple and traveled to his ear.

"That's it, cupcake. Yell for me. Louder now, I wanna hear you, baby."

He quickly focused his attention back to the port, not giving Rhys any time to adjust before shoving his tongue in again. Rhys screamed, his noises muffled against the intrusion that filled his mouth. Jack dug his nails into Rhys' scalp as he tried to fit more of his tongue into the boy's skull, succeeding only in pushing on the outside of the port more and more. Tears were forming at the corners of Rhys' eyes. Just when he was sure he couldn't take much more, Jack's tongue retreated. He sucked on the metal in the boy's head sweetly, now running his tongue gently around the outside.

Rhys moaned and closed his eyes, letting the tears slide down his face. His cock throbbed, twitching between the two men as Jack continued sucking on Rhys' port. It needed attention so badly. Rhys whined loudly against the boxers in his mouth.

Jack left Rhys' temple and faced him, their eyes meeting again. He rested his hands on the sides of the boy's face, thumbing away the tears that had slid down. "What's the matter, pumpkin?"

Rhys only whined again, giving Jack a pleading look.

Jack reached down and rested his hand against the top of Rhys' thigh. He placed his thumb on the underside of the boy's erection, just above where his dick met his scrotum. The thumb slowly traced up the organ until it rested underneath the swollen head. Precum leaked out of the tip and dripped into the coarse hairs below Rhys' navel.

"You want it, Rhysie?"

"Mhmm!" Rhys nodded widely, desperate for more. Jack's hand retreated, resting on his hip now instead.

"You wanna beg me for it?"

Rhys yelled against the crumpled boxers in his mouth as more tears fell from his eyes, hands once again fighting against their restraints.

"I'm sorry, cupcake. What was that? Couldn't quite make that out." Jack laughed, dipping his head to bite down on the smaller man's shoulder. Rhys yelped and pulled away, but he lost his balance and toppled off the desk, falling to the floor. His mechanical arm had landed first, absorbing most of the fall, but it still hurt quite a bit where the arm connected to his shoulder. He groaned as he tried to push himself off the floor to no avail.

Jack knelt down and scooped the boy into his arms, turning to lie him back down on the desk. "You hurt yourself, pumpkin?"

Rhys only nodded.

Jack's fingers brushed along the sides of Rhys' cock, which was now throbbing with every pulse. Rhys gasped and arched his back, angling his hips up into Jack's touch.

The man smiled at the boy's reaction. "You want Jackie to make you feel all better, hon?"

Rhys nodded furiously.  _God,_ did he ever want that.

Jack's hand enclosed around the smaller man's cock and began to slowly stroke up and down at a teasing pace. "You are  _so_ pathetic. You know that, Rhysie? I mean, just look at you. I brought you in here, tied you up, and even freaking  _bit_ you and you still desperately want me to touch you. Have you always been such a slut?"

Rhys shook his head.

"No? So, this is just for me?"

He thought for a second, then nodded slowly.

Jack chuckled and knelt down in front of the boy. He pressed his lips against the head of the boy's cock, his hand quickening its pace. Rhys let out a muffled moan and tried to thrust into the movement, but Jack's free hand crashed onto his hip, holding him still against the desk. He sucked the head into his mouth and slowly circled it with his tongue, causing more precum to leak out and into his mouth.

Rhys groaned, tilting his head back into the desk hard. All the teasing was becoming too much. He needed release.

Jack glanced up, making eye contact with Rhys briefly before lowering his head further, enveloping Rhys' stiff cock with his warm, inviting mouth. Rhys moaned loudly.  _Finally_.

Jack's hand moved down to cup Rhys' balls, massaging them gently as his head bobbed up and down, easily taking Rhys' full length. His tongue ran up and down the underside of Rhys' dick as he sucked diligently. He hummed contentedly, slowing down to take the whole thing in his mouth. He slowly pushed forward until his lips met with Rhys' groin, the tip of the boy's cock now pushing at his throat. Jack held it there, moaning deeply. It sent vibrations through Rhys' body, and he gasped at the sensation. He knew he wouldn't last long.

Jack's mouth left Rhys' cock and moved down to his balls, sucking one in as his hand took over. It slid easily up and down the wet length, and the boy was now panting through his nose. He was so close, and Jack knew it. He pulled on the testicle in his mouth before releasing it and standing once more, looking down at Rhys as he jacked him off now even quicker than before.

Rhys' eyes were shut tight and his eyebrows were furrowed together. He bit down on the boxers in his mouth, trying to alleviate some of the pain in his jaw. Warmth flooded over him as his orgasm crept closer and closer. His body stilled, but Jack kept up his furious pace, jerking up and down. Cum shot up over Jack's hand and onto the boy's stomach. His eyes stayed shut as he emptied himself, moaning and whining pathetically. Jack took his hand off and stepped away, leaving the boy alone.

When Rhys opened his eyes, it was dark, and he was in his bed. He stretched his arms out lazily over his bed sheets and sighed loudly. Then he groaned, his face forming a grimace as he realized what he had just done. He had had  _yet another_  wet dream featuring Jack. They were getting so much worse, and so much more frequent. It had been almost two weeks since their little encounter, and he was still all Rhys could think about. He hated to admit it, but he wanted to see him again. Wanted him to pay attention to him again, to touch him again, to call him all those pet names he was always using.

He slid his hands beneath the sheets and slipped off his boxer shorts, pulling them past his ankles and dropping them to the ground. He'd deal with those in the morning. He could take them into the bathroom and wash them off in the sink as best he could before taking them down to the laundry with the rest of his clothes. For now, he was still too tired to leave his bed. So he wrapped himself back up in his covers, and fell back asleep.


	7. You Lonely?

Rhys leaned back in his chair, trying to get another good look through the window in the door. Still no signs of anybody in the hallway. He had gotten an email asking him to show up today for a meeting at this time, in this room. He took another small bite from the chocolate bar he was eating. It was the last one from the basket Jack had given him, and he was trying to savor it. He had somehow managed to hide all the chocolate he had gotten from Vaughn and Yvette. He knew Vaughn wouldn’t have taken any unless it was given to him, but Yvette would’ve gladly eaten over half the chocolate he had if she’d known about it. Vaughn always joked that Yvette had a sixth sense for when one of the boys had food they weren’t sharing with her, because she always seemed to know. Normally Rhys would happily share his treats with his friends, but this chocolate was different. It was from Jack, and that made it special.

He was just about to take another bite of his chocolate bar when his ECHO clicked on.

“Hey, kiddo. You lonely?”

Rhys nearly choked on his candy. Jack was calling him! He had almost been nearly certain that he had totally forgotten about him, so hearing his voice again was somewhat of a relief.

“No! I, um, _think_ there’s supposed to be a meeting in here. I have an email with the details, but I think I might be in the wrong room…”

“Nah, that’s the right room. You’re just early.”

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows. “But my email said to be in here at 1.”

“Yes. And everybody _else’s_ email said 2.”

“…Okay. Um. Why was mine different?”

“Because I wanted to get you alone. In private. I wanted to talk to you, Rhysie!”

“Oh. Okay. But isn’t this, like, counterproductive? I mean, I could be working right now.”

“ _Relax_ , pumpkin. I’ve seen you get two days’ worth of work done in one day. Half of the other idiots here are lucky to get that much work done in one week!”

Rhys felt the color flush from his face. Jack… had been watching him?

“Okay.” Rhys chewed on the rest of his chocolate bar, licking the melted chocolate off his fingers.

“You finally finish all your chocolate?”

Rhys nodded, mouth still full.

“Yeah? Was it good?” Jack’s tone was one that most adults would use when speaking to a child, or praising a dog that had just done a trick.

Rhys nodded again.

“Good. You earned that, you know.”

Rhys paused for a moment. “…Yeah. I know.”

Jack sighed, and Rhys heard what he was pretty sure was his office chair screeching as he leaned back.

“You ever think back to that day? The day we first met?”

The boy froze. Should he lie? Tell Jack that no, he didn’t really think about it? Or should he tell him the truth, that it was all he’d thought about for weeks?

“I do.” Jack answered his own question. “Late at night, when I can’t sleep and I’m left alone with my thoughts, I like to think back to that day. I remember how you squirmed when I touched you, I remember that cute, embarrassed look on your face as you watched me from the floor.”

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows together. Was he being for real?

“Um. Jack?”

“Yes, pumpkin?”

“Are you just fucking with me?”

“… _What_?”

“I mean like, is this some kind of joke?”

Jack took in a deep breath. “First of all, Rhys, no. No, this is not just ‘some kind of joke.’ Second, you need to watch your _language_ , kiddo. _Where_ did you pick up words like that?” He stated angrily, his words spoken through clenched teeth.

Rhys stared down at the table in front of him. “I’m so sorry, Handsome Jack, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“You’re damn right it won’t. You know, I oughtta come down there with a bar of soap and teach you a lesson _myself_. I’d have you spitting out bubbles for _weeks_ , kiddo.”

Jack’s words sent shivers down Rhys’ spine, but at the same time, the danger in his tone excited him. Something about the darkness in his voice had the boy already pitching a small tent. He adjusted his position, sitting up in his chair from where he had slouched town. The shift in movement caused his hardening cock to brush against the front of his pants, eliciting a small, involuntary moan from the boy.

“…What was _that_?”

“Nothing! That was… That was nothing.”

“Yeah, it sure didn’t _sound_ like nothing. Scoot your chair back from that table. Let me see you.”

Rhys hesitated for a few seconds before planting his feet on the floor and pushing back, the legs of his chair screeching against the tiled floor as he presented his whole self to the camera on the wall. His eyes downcast to the floor, ashamed.

“Oh, Rhysie. Just _what_ do we have here, cupcake?”

“…I got a little hard.”

“Yeah, a little,” Jack laughed. “And why’s that, huh, pumpkin?”

Rhys scratched his neck and shrugged.

“Is that for me?” Jack asked, clearly amused.

“Yeah.” Rhys nodded. “Yeah, it’s for you.”

“Oh, kiddo, you are just a _mess_.”

“I… Yeah, I know.” Rhys’ face was burning. He wanted to die right now. He was fully hard, and now throbbing just knowing that Jack was watching him. He covered his face in his hands, groaning.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong, pumpkin? You embarrassed.”

“Yes, Jack. Yes, I am embarrassed.”

“Ah, honey, it’s okay. Can you uncover your face? I wanna see you.”

Rhys did as he was told, dropping his hands to his sides and gripping the seat of his chair.

“That’s better.” Jack sighed, thinking for a moment. “ _God_ , kid. I could stare at you all day, you know that?”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm. You’re so stinkin’ _cute_. All embarrassed, and desperate. Hey. You wanna put on a little show for me?”

“Um… Yeah. I mean, I _guess_ I could.” Rhys stuttered. He sat still, waiting for Jack to speak again.

“Go on, then. Touch yourself.”

Rhys froze again. Oh God. It was bad enough that Jack had been watching him work, but _this_? He thought for a second. What choice did he have, really? “Uh. Okay…” Rhys’ hand slowly traveled to the front of his pants, gripping his stiff cock firmly through his clothing and stoking it rhythmically. His head shot back and a strangled moan rumbled in his throat. He eased his head back forward, his eyes half-lidded as he began panting slightly through his nose.

“Noisy little thing, ain’t you, cupcake?”

“Oh. Yeah, sorry. I’ll try to keep it down.”

“No, don’t. I _like_ it. Do me a favor? Try to keep your mouth open. I want to hear _everything_.”

Rhys parted his lips slowly, relaxing his jaw and letting his mouth hang open just a little. He looked up to the camera on the wall to make sure Jack saw.

“Good boy, Rhysie. You know, all this _light petting_ is cute and all, but that’ll never get you anywhere, kiddo. You understand?”

“Y-yes. I understand…” Rhys’ hand shook as he stopped his movement to snap open the button on his pants, gulping as he pulled the zipper down. He rested his hand on his abdomen and looked back up at the camera, giving a shy smile before slowly sliding his hand down his front and underneath his boxer shorts. He brushed his palm across the head of his dripping cock, collecting all the precum that had dripped out of it. He curled his fingers around his throbbing erection and began flicking his wrist up and down, working the whole length. He threw his head back violently, a string of gasps and moans spilling out of his still-open mouth.

“That’s it, honey. There you go.” Jack’s voice came between his own panting breath. “I can not _wait_ to get you alone again, cupcake.”

“Yeah?” Rhys’ voice cracked. “What’re we gonna do when we’re alone?”

“Well, we didn’t really make a whole lot of _contact_ last time, did we?”

Rhys shook his head.

“I wanna see what all those pretty little lips of yours can do. They felt so _soft_ running up and down the side of my cock. I want _more_ though.”

Rhys’ hand quickened its pace, now pumping furiously. “I wanted to go so much further, Jack.”

“Yeah?” Jack chuckled. “How much further?”

“I just wanted to taste it. It was so close to my face. It was so _tempting_. I wanted to lean forward and taste it, and see how much I get fit in my mouth.” In any other situation, even just hearing these words would be enough for Rhys to want to hide and cover his face. But here he was, speaking them to his own boss. He hadn’t even thought them through before they spilled out of him.

“You should’ve. Oh, I bet you look so _good_ when you’re sucking cock. With that cute little head bobbing up and down.” Jack laughed darkly. “God, I can’t wait to see that for myself.”

Rhys’ groans turned into grunts, his hand beneath his underwear moving impossibly fast and without rhythm. He hadn’t even noticed that Jack had suddenly gone quiet on the other end of the ECHO.

“…Wait.”

Rhys’ hand slowed a bit. “What?”

“Stop... Stop, Rhys! Somebody’s coming! Pull your pants up!”

Rhys had to force his hand away from his crotch. “Fuck! Jack! I was so _close_!” He gripped his knees harshly and let out a shaky breath before bringing his hands back up to his crotch to redo the button and zipper on his pants. He winced and sucked in a breath through his teeth. His pants felt so tight against his erection, and it was rather painful.

“…Rhys?”

“Yes, sir?”

“My office. _Now._ ”


	8. What Am I Going to Do With You?

Rhys pushed a shaky hand through his hair, trying to straighten it as much as he could. One more deep breath, and he made his way to the door. Just as he was reaching for the knob, it opened. Rhys’ boss, Henderson, stood in the doorway.

“Oh, Rhys! I was just about to call you. I just received an email…” He pulled out his phone and scrolled for a few seconds. “Here it is. You’re no longer needed at this meeting, I was told to pass that on to you.”

Rhys gulped, trying to still his breath before he spoke. “O-okay! Thank you, Mr. Henderson, sir. I’ll just be, uh… I’ll just be getting back to work, then!”

Henderson nodded and walked into the room. Rhys put on his best poker face and walked casually out, waiting until he was safely into the hall to try to adjust his junk in his pants. He pushed up his erection so that it stuck straight up, the top tucked into the waistband of his boxers. His balls felt heavy from his interruption, and he tried to walk in a way that would keep his legs from brushing against them. He balled his hands into fists and took deep breaths, trying to nonchalantly make his way to the elevator.

He sighed and leaned on a wall as the elevator began making its way up to Jack’s office. His mind was racing. Why did Jack want him up there so suddenly? Was he really that desperate? Or did he maybe need another favor done? Was Rhys in trouble?

Rhys’ breath suddenly caught in his throat as he remembered. That word Jack had told him not to say… He’d said it again, right before Jack called him into his office. Right before Jack’s tone had turned so dangerous.

The elevator dinged and its doors slid open. Rhys stared blankly into the hall in front of him. Part of him wanted to stay in there, wanted to push the button and ride back down. He wanted to go back to his desk, continue working until the day was up. But a bigger part of him wanted to know what waited for him at the end of the hall, behind those doors. Partly out of curiosity, but mostly out of excitement. Just the promise of being with Jack again, possibly even being _touched by_ Jack again, was all the motivation he needed. He stepped out and ran his hand through his hair once more.

He walked slowly down the hall, trying to keep his legs spread as far as possible without making it too obvious that he was trying his hardest not to bump his legs against his sensitive privates. The doors to the office swung open long before he even reached them, so he hurried inside and stood in the doorway. The lights in the room were dimmed cozily, but he could make out Jack’s form standing in front of the desk, leaning back against it.

Jack’s silhouette snapped its fingers suddenly and pointed to the ground in front of him angrily, signaling to Rhys that he wanted the boy in front of him. Rhys slowly walked across the room, head held low, eyes fixed on the floor.

“Well?” Jack finally spoke. Rhys looked up at him, studying his face. His eyebrows were knitted together, and he was peering at Rhys through half-lidded eyes. When he didn’t get an answer right away, he crossed his arms over his chest sternly, cocking his head to the side.

“I’m… I’m _sorry_ , Jack. I-it just slipped out, I didn’t mean to…” Rhys mumbled, his words shaky and scared.

Jack laughed in mock amusement. “Oh, you’re _sorry_ , are you?”

Rhys nodded.

“And it just _slipped out_?”

He nodded again.

“Yeah… That’s no excuse, pumpkin.”

“…I know.”

Jack sighed and reached forward, undoing Rhys’ tie and slipping it out of his collar. Rhys gave him a confused look. Jack toyed with the tie between his fingers as he circled Rhys. Rhys kept his gaze forward, scared to cross Jack any more than he already had.

Once Jack was directly behind Rhys, he stopped, and Rhys could feel his heart beating wildly against his chest. Finally, he saw Jack’s hands reaching across the sides of his vision, the tie still held firmly between them. As it was brought closer and closer to Rhys’ face, he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the smooth material being pulled across the bridge of his nose, over each eye, and behind the tops of his ears. Jack pulled on the tie, making a tight knot on the back of the boy’s head. Rhys opened his eyes again, but all he could see was red.

Jack wandered back to Rhys’ front and cupped the side of his face fondly, feeling him lean into the touch. He leaned in close and nuzzled his nose against the boy’s, rubbing them together as he felt Rhys’ breathing grow more frantic. He was scared.

Jack leaned forward slightly and brushed his lips against Rhys’. Rhys let out a heavy sigh and moved his lips against Jack’s, kissing him sweetly. He felt his bottom lip suddenly get sucked into the man’s mouth and teeth sink into the flesh. He gasped as Jack pulled away, still holding the boy’s lip tightly between his teeth. He chuckled, shaking his head back and forth slightly before releasing and watching the lip snap back into place. Rhys’ tongue traveled out of his mouth and along his lips. There was no blood, but the bite was rough enough to leave his skin feeling tender.

Jack cupped the boy’s chin. “Oh Rhysie,” he sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”

Rhys simply shook his head and swallowed hard, earning another dark laugh from his counterpart.

His hand traveled from his chin, down his neck, and past his shoulder, his fingertips brushing lightly against the material of his shirt. He made his way down the arm and grabbed the boy’s wrist, guiding his hands to his own thigh. Rhys’ hands twitched uncomfortably. Jack’s thumb rubbed over the skin of his wrist encouragingly, and Rhys relaxed, rubbing and squeezing Jack’s leg timidly. Jack led his wandering hand up his leg by the wrist until Rhys felt his fingers brush against something hard pressing against the front of the man’s pants. Rhys gasped, but was shushed by Jack as his fingers enclosed around those he was holding, guiding Rhys’ hand up and down his long shaft.

Jack sighed as he moved his hand away from Rhys’ wrist and onto his collar, beginning to undo the buttons there.

“Kick off your shoes for me, kiddo.”

Rhys moved the front of one foot to the back of the other, holding the shoe down with his toes and stepping out. He repeated this action with the other foot, his hand still working up and down the length of Jack’s erection.

Once he had all the buttons undone, Jack pushed the dress shirt off of Rhys’ shoulders and down his arms, pulling the sleeve easily off the mechanical arm first. Rhys pulled his other hand away from Jack’s crotch, allowing his shirt to be pulled off his arm. He reached forward until his hand made contact with Jack’s hip, feeling around until he was palming Jack’s hard cock through his pants once more.

Jack tossed the shirt to the side and grabbed Rhys by the pants next, unclasping the button at the top and holding the zipper between his thumb and index finger. He leaned forward, pressing his face to the side of Rhys’ temple and pushing it aside with his nose, prompting the boy to turn his head. Jack pressed his lips to the outside of Rhys’ port, his tongue moving along the rim in slow, gentle circles as he pulled the zipped down.

Rhys’ mouth fell open, allowing a nearly pornographic moan to fall out as his hips bucked forward involuntarily, his erection brushing against Jack’s hand slightly.

Jack pulled his head away from Rhys’ port, hooking his fingers in the top of his boxer shorts and pulling down roughly so that they pooled around his ankles with his dress pants. Jack held onto him by the elbows and stepped backward, leading him to step forward out of his pants on the floor.

Rhys stood naked in front of Jack, his socks and the tie wrapped around his head were the only clothing items left covering the boy’s pale body. His hard dick stuck in the air, bobbing slightly with every pulse. A small trail of pre-cum traveled from the tip down the underside.

Jack leaned in until his lips were mere centimeters from Rhys’ ear. “Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully. You do _exactly_ as I say, and your punishment will be over quickly. But the more you _disobey_ me, the _longer_ I draw this out. Understand, cupcake?”

Rhys nodded widely, and Jack smiled, scratching the underside of the boy’s chin.

“Good boy, Rhysie. Now, on your knees.”

Rhys bent down, feeling the floor with his hands before moving his feet behind him and pressing his knees to the floor.

“You can sit.”

Rhys sat back, resting his bare ass on his ankles.

“Put your hands behind your back. Grab your wrists.”

Rhys quickly did as he was told, gasping slightly at the cold feeling of his own metallic fingers closing around his skin.

Jack knelt down in front of Rhys. “Now, do you think you can stay like that? With your hands back there?”

Rhys nodded.

“Good. You move those hands _even once_ , and I’ll have to restrain you. And I would _hate_ to have to do that. Understand, pumpkin.”

“Yes, sir. I understand.”

Jack sighed and dropped down to one knee, wresting his elbow on the other.

“You know, Rhys, I _hate_ to have to do this to you, but, well… you leave me no choice, really. And I _did_ warn you…”

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows together. Just _what_ was Jack talking about?

“Open your mouth, cupcake.”

Rhys let his mouth hang open.

“Wider.”

He let his jaw hang all the way down.

“Even wider than that. As wide as you can.”

Rhys stretched his mouth open as wide as he could, his lips aching from the effort.

“Good boy, Rhysie. Now, stick out your tongue.

Rhys let his tongue fall out of his mouth, draping it down over his lower lip. Suddenly, he felt a cold, smooth object running over it, slowly being pushed into his mouth. It slid past his lips, between his teeth and into his mouth. Some melted against his tongue, traveling down his throat and leaving small bubbles in its wake.

…It was a bar of soap.

Rhys choked, spitting the bar out and turning his head to cough into his shoulder. Jack grabbed him harshly by the chin.

“You do know that this has to go _back into your mouth_ , right?”

Rhys nodded halfheartedly, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out again. This time, Jack grabbed his tongue roughly with his thumb and index finger, pulling it out as far as possible. He brought the bar of soap back up to Rhys’ mouth and rubbed it along the boy’s tongue in small, slow circles. The soap began to lather up against his tongue, sending more bubbles and melted soap down to his throat. He coughed weakly, causing it to sputter out of his mouth and dribble down his chin. He felt streaks of soap slowly slide down his neck and onto his bare chest.

Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips against Rhys forehead, which was wrinkled in disgust and concentration. He slowly slid the bar forward, wiggling it past Rhys’ lips and into his mouth again. Rhys bit down into the soap, letting his teeth sink into the bar. He was determined to hold onto it this time.

Jack leaned back to take in the sight before him.

“You know, this is a good look on you, Rhys. I could get used to this.”

“Mm?”

“You, here in my office. On your knees in front of me, something big shoved in your mouth,” he laughed. “It’s a good look on you, kiddo.”

Rhys blushed deeply, his dick twitching at the implication. He needed release _so badly_. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand it.

Jack’s hand’s quickly shot up to the sides of Rhys’s head, holding him in place. He leaned forward again, his mouth moving over to the boy’s temple. He quickly shoved his tongue inside as far as he could possibly get it in. Rhys screamed against the bar of soap in his mouth and tried to pull away, but Jack’s hands still held his head in place. More bubbles and streams of melted soap poured from his mouth and slid down his torso, tickling him slightly. He squeezed his wrists tightly, trying to fight the urge to push Jack away from him.

Jack pulled his tongue out and wrapped his lips around the metal of the port, slowly sucking and humming. Rhys’ muffled cries quickly turned into moans and low gasps. He bucked his hips forward, his erection brushing against Jack’s leg in front of him. Desperate for contact, he continued moving, sitting up and scooting forward a bit to practically hump Jack’s thigh. Jack chuckled lowly, and decided to let him continue. _How pathetic._

Jack unsheathed his teeth, enclosing them around the metal in the boy’s head. Rhys grunted uncomfortably, trying to pull away again. Jack bit slightly gentler, his tongue just prodding at the entrance.

Rhys moaned and moved his hips faster, grinding his cock against Jack. Jack moved one of his hands away from the boy’s head, reaching down to grab his ass instead. He kneaded the soft flesh in the palm of his hand. Rhys moaned loudly, leaning his head back.

Jack began rocking his hips forward, giving Rhys the friction he so desperately needed. His own cock began to slowly harden in his pants as it brushed against Rhys’ hip with every movement. He looked down at the boy. Liquid soap ran down from both corners of his mouth and over his chin. His neck and chest were a mess of both dried and freshly melted soap that had run down from his mouth. He let out a muffled whine with each forward thrust to Jack’s leg. He was an absolute mess.

Rhys suddenly moaned even louder than before. His movements became more sporadic, and his body was shaking. _Here we go,_ Jack thought, placing both hands on the boy’s shoulders and pushing him backward.

Rhys’ back hid the floor with a thud, his hands finally moving from their position in an effort to catch himself. He coughed around the soap bar as more bubbles were sent down his throat. He tried to sit up, but a large palm on his chest pushed him back down. The hand moved down his torso, collecting all the melted soap there before moving down to his groin. Slippery fingers closed around Rhys’ cock and began pumping.

Jack’s body leaned over Rhys’, moving forward until his lips were trailing his earlobe.

“That feel good, Rhysie?” He whispered.

“Mhmm.”

“Yeah? Show me. I wanna hear it. Moan for me, my little whore.”

Rhys moaned against the intrusion in his mouth, rolling his hips up into Jack’s hands.

“C’mon, you can do better than that. Louder!”

Rhys practically yelled, the sound muffled slightly against the soap. He whined and squirmed, playing it up for Jack as much as he could. His hands shot up to the man’s back, grabbing hold of his clothing.

“You gonna cum for me, baby?”

“Mhmm.”

Jack chuckled. “Good boy, Rhysie.”

Rhys grunted deeply. A few more strokes and he was coming, long white ropes shooting up over his chest and mixing with the soap that had collected there. Jack slowly continued to jerk him off until he was sure Rhys was totally finished. He reached up and pulled the tie up and off of the boy’s head.

Rhys squinted, blinking several times as his eyes adjusted. Jack reached forward and grabbed hold of the bar of soap that still rested his mouth. Rhys slowly pulled his teeth out and let it be pulled free. He closed and opened his jaw several times, trying to alleviate some of the soreness.

“So,” Jack spoke, and Rhys looked up at him. He sat on the floor in front of where Rhys was laying, still clothed and looking as regal as ever. “Am I ever going to hear that word come out of your mouth again?”

Rhys shook his head furiously.

“No, sir. No, you aren’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was, like, really gross.
> 
> Fuck this chapter. Fuck this whole fic. Fuck writing in general.


	9. I Can Teach You

Rhys sat up, grimacing at the feeling of his own drying semen dripping down his chest. It fell in globs, sliding down his torso. Jack was beside him again with a towel, wiping him off. Flakes of his finish, as well as dried soap, still stuck to his body, but at least now he was dry.

Jack sat the towel back down and looked up to make eye contact with Rhys. He eyed him thoughtfully for a moment, and Rhys gulped.

“You ever given a blowjob before, cupcake?”

The curtness of Jack’s question caused the color to flush from Rhys’ face.

“I-I… Um. Well. I, uh…”

Jack rolled his eyes. “It’s a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question, kiddo. You don’t really need to think about it so hard.”

“Right…” Rhys took a deep breath. “Well, no. I mean, not exactly. I tried to once.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh. There was this guy I knew, in college. We kinda dated for a while, I mean we weren’t _dating_ , we weren’t like boyfriends or anything. We went on a few dates and hung out a lot though, and…” Rhys trailed off, noticing that Jack was clearly not interested in his story. “Anyway, I tried to give him… you know… one time when we were together, but he stopped me. He said it wasn’t good, and he wanted me to stop.”

Jack shook his head, chuckling. “What a friggin’ moron.”

Rhys scrunched his eyebrows together. “What? No, it was bad though. He… I don’t blame him.”

Jack looked back up at Rhys. “Listen, kiddo. _Nobody_ is good their first time. Literally nobody. You just gotta learn, and then you’ll get better.”

Rhys nodded to show he understood.

“I can teach you, if you’d like.” Jack winked, a dark smile creeping across his face.

Rhys hesitated for a moment. He thought back to the first time he’d met Jack, when he sat on the floor between his legs. He remembered how taken aback he’d been by Jack’s size. He couldn’t imagine getting all of that into his mouth.

“I… I mean, I would like that, but… Would I be able to?”

“Of course you would! Why wouldn’t you? I’m giving you permission right now.”

“No, I know that. I mean physically. I don’t know if I’ll be able to take a lot of it.”

“…You don’t need to. _Christ_ , kid. Haven’t you ever, like, watched porn or anything? Do you not know how it works?” Jack laughed, eyebrows raised. He was clearly amused by Rhys’ innocence. “You don’t have to like _deepthroat_ it or anything. I mean, you _can_ , but you don’t _have_ to. Even if you only put the first inch or so in your mouth, you can still do a good job.”

Rhys’ forehead wrinkled in thought. He sighed, relaxing his shoulders. “Okay. I can try.”

Jack smiled at the boy before standing up quickly and undoing the buckle of his belt, pulling it open to unbutton his pants. He drew the zipper down swiftly and pushed his pants down, letting them pool at his ankles. His erection sprang free, pointing up to the ceiling in anticipation. Rhys’ heart was racing. He was so nervous. Jack stepped out of his abandoned clothing and walked forward toward Rhys, his hard dick bouncing in the air.

Rhys placed his hands on the floor to balance himself while he adjusted his position, moving onto his knees and sitting on his ankles. Jack walked up to him and placed a hand gently on the back of his head, pulling him slowly in.

“Go ahead. Whenever you’re ready.”

“O-okay. Um. What exactly do I…?” Rhys trailed off.

“Whatever feels right, pumpkin. I don’t tell you what to do.”

Rhys nodded and leaned forward. He opened his mouth and attempted to wrap it around Jack’s cock, but found that the soft, dry skin sort of caught on his lips and made it difficult to move. He backed off, wincing for a moment at the salty taste of the precum that had leaked into his mouth, then looked up at Jack questioningly.

“It’s probably best if you get your spit on it first. Lick it, kiss it, spit directly on it. Whatever. Dealer’s choice, really. Just get it nice and slippery.”

Rhys stuck his tongue out and leaned forward, pushing up on Jack’s dick with his nose and licking at the underside, trying to work a trail up to the tip. He couldn’t balance it though, and it kept falling to one side or the other.

Jack laughed. “You can touch it, you know.”

Rhys brought up his right hand and wrapped his fingers around Jack’s cock at the base. Jack gasped, jumping away slightly at the cold metal. “Sorry!” Rhys pulled his hand away, replacing it with the other. Jack composed himself once more, running a hand through Rhys’ hair affectionately.

Now holding Jack’s erection in place, Rhys licked a slow, spitty trail up the length of the underside. Once he got to the base of the head, he paused for a moment before going back, sliding his tongue down again. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth briefly to moisten it before tilting his head to lick along the left side in a straight line.

He stopped for a second, looking up at Jack’s face. Jack gave him a wide, toothy grin and ran his fingers into the boy’s hair, lingering there for a moment to massage his scalp tenderly.

“That’s good, baby. Keep going.”

Rhys ducked his head down to the bottom of Jack’s cock again, placing a small, wet lick at the base. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth before sticking it out again, leaving quick, cat-like licks up the length of Jack’s erection until he reached the head.

Once he got to the tip, Rhys paused, trying to gather every drop of saliva in his mouth onto the top of his tongue. He hesitantly poked his tongue back out, reaching for the red, dripping head of Jack’s dick. He cupped the underside with the pad of his tongue before swirling around, brushing the bottom of his tongue over the top of the head. After circling a few more times, he pulled his tongue back in, his face twisting in disgust as he tried to swallow down the salty taste of precum.

Rhys pulled away for a moment to glance back up at Jack. Jack nodded to the boy, pulling his head in closer.

“Try not to swallow any of your spit, okay? Just let it fall out of your mouth. And keep using that tongue.”

Rhys nodded before opening his mouth wide, letting his tongue fall forward enough to cover his bottom teeth and rest behind his lower lip. He leaned forward, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He let the underside of Jack’s cock slide along his tongue as he pulled his head closer, enveloping the head with his lips. He stayed there for a moment, sucking on the tender flesh and listening to the long, deep sigh let out by the man standing over him.

Rhys lifted his robotic hand and placed it on Jack’s left hip to support himself. Jack flinched, jumping back a bit and lifting his foot from the ground in protest. Rhys started to pull back, but Jack reached down and grabbed him by the wrist, signaling Rhys to keep his hand where it was.

Rhys’ head pushed forward, sucking in the first couple inches of Jack’s cock. He stayed a moment before pulling back out, his lips leaving a trail of spit shining on the swollen anatomy. He pulled free and placed a small kiss on the tip of the head of Jack’s dick, causing it to twitch excitedly.

Jack’s hand ran up the back of Rhys’ head, tangling his fingers in his hair. He pulled Rhys’ in suddenly, giving him a moment to open his mouth before stepping forward and pulling the boy in. Jack’s cock slowly slid into Rhys’ mouth, over his tongue, between his teeth, and resting just before the back of his throat. Rhys gagged quietly. It didn’t hurt, and he could breathe, but he wasn’t exactly used to having this much in his mouth all at once.

Jack moaned quietly in his throat, loosening his grip in Rhys’ hair and allowing him to pull back. Rhys stopped pulling away when he felt his lips hit the underside of Jack’s head, and pushed back in again. His lips smoothly slid along the soft skin, aided by the trail of spit that he’d left there. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, lifting his head slightly to look up at Jack.

Jack’s head was tilted back, his mouth hanging open. His breaths came out of his mouth in short pants, every other one carrying a small moan with it. His head slowly lowered, and his eyes met with Rhys’. He chuckled deeply and ran a hand through the top of the boy’s hair, combing it back and running his fingernails along the scalp.

“Ah, Rhysie. You look so damn cute like this, you know that?”

Rhys hummed in response, quickening his pace just a tad. Jack rested his hand on the back of the boy’s head, massaging him behind the ear with his thumb.

“See, it’s not that bad, is it? In fact, I think you kinda _like_ it. Don’t you, cupcake?”

“Mhmm.” Rhys kept his eyes locked on Jack’s.

The hand on the back of Rhys’ head started pushing forward, coaxing him to move even faster. Rhys complied, dropping his eyelids again and bobbing his head up and down at the quickest pace he could manage. Jack groaned loudly and spread his feet apart wider. His hips began bucking into Rhys’ mouth, his cock pushing deeper into Rhys’ throat and eliciting small gagging noises with each thrust.

When Rhys heard Jack start breathing through his teeth, he lifted his eyes again to look up at him. He was facing forward, but his eyes were shut tight. His lips were parted just slightly.

Suddenly, Jack’s eyes snapped open and he tangled his fingers into Rhys’ hair once more, pulling back and freeing himself from the boy’s mouth with a small grunt. He pulled down on Rhys’ hair, forcing him to look up at him. His other hand was on his cock, jerking himself quickly. Rhys placed his hands on his own knees and continued watching Jack.

“Open your mouth, kitten.”

Rhys did as he was told, opening his mouth wide and letting his tongue fall out just past his lower lip.

“You ready for it, baby?”

“Uh-huh.” Rhys nodded quickly.

“You want it?”

“Yes, Jack, I want it!” Rhys used his most whiny, desperate-sounding voice before opening his mouth back up to its previous position. Jack seemed to like it when he played it up for him. He scooted forward on his knees just a tad.

“You’re such a good boy, Rhysie.”

Rhys couldn’t help the smile that pushed up the corners of his mouth at the praise.

Jack’s breathing suddenly turned into hard grunts, and his hand stilled on his dick. The first string of cum shot up Rhys’ face and landed just to the right of his nose, trailing down to his upper lip. Jack lowered his cock to sit on the boy’s tongue, shooting the rest into his mouth. Rhys could feel Jack’s erection twitch on his tongue with each ejaculation.

When Jack had pulled away, Rhys closed his mouth and swallowed. He tried to keep a straight face and pretend it didn’t taste awful, but he couldn’t help his nose from wrinkling. It was horrid.

Jack chuckled, crouching on the floor so he was level with Rhys. He ran his thumb along the trail of cum that had shot up near Rhys’ nose, collecting it all before bringing it to the boy’s mouth. Rhys sucked the thumb clean, wrinkling his forehead to keep himself from gagging at the taste in his mouth again.

Jack pressed his lips to the boy’s forehead and sighed deeply for a moment before pulling away.

“Go put your clothes back on, kiddo.” He lifted himself up and walked over to where his own pants had been abandoned on the floor.

Rhys pushed himself off the floor, both of his knees cracking as they straightened out. He walked back to Jack’s desk and grabbed his boxers and his pants off the floor. He stepped into his boxers and pulled them up to his hips before sitting in a nearby chair to pull on his dress pants. He heard Jack walk up behind him, put paid him no mind until he felt something cold touch the back of his neck. He jumped and let out an embarrassing yelp. Jack chuckled, reaching around to hand the bottle of juice to Rhys. Rhys opened it and threw it back quickly before standing up to find his shirt. He pulled it over his shoulders and turned to face Jack as he buttoned it up.

“Your tie got a little wrinkled. You might just wanna leave that here for now.” Jack approached him, holding a large white box in his hands.

“Right. That’s fine.” Rhys sighed.

Jack walked closer to Rhys and held out the box, an excited smile spreading across his face. “For you, pumpkin.”

Rhys took the box and looked down at it. Through the clear plastic on the top of the box, he could make out several rows of fancy-looking chocolate cupcakes, all placed in silver foil cups and decorated with creamy chocolate frosting shaped as roses sitting atop each cake. Rhys chuckled, shaking his head.

Jack put a hand on the side of Rhys’ face, turning the boy’s head and placing a small, quick kiss on his lips.

“Thanks, kiddo.”


	10. I Need Something From You

Rhys sat at his desk, head resting on his hands, elbows on the desktop. He shut his eyelids, balling his fists and rubbing them over his eyes rather harshly. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, swaying side to side. His work was about done, and yet he still didn’t have the energy to finish it. Vaughn and Yvette had _insisted_ on them all hanging out last night in Rhys’ and Vaughn’s apartment, and they’d stayed up later than Rhys would have liked. Why they had decided to do it on a work night was beyond Rhys. If they could’ve waited for just two more days, it would be the weekend, and they could stay up as late as they wanted.

Rhys sat forward, and his stomach churned. He slid an arm across his abdomen dramatically, falling forward to rest his forehead on his desk and letting out a long groan. The plan had been to order pizza, _real food_ , last night and split the difference between them. What had actually happened though, was that Yvette had spotted Rhys’ chocolate cupcakes sitting on the kitchen counter, and insisted that they have a few before eating. Rhys had tried to tell her no. He tried to tell her those were for dessert, and after pizza they’d have cakes. But he’d been outvoted two to one, and they each agreed to have one before dinner. But they were so _good_ , and one cupcake each quickly became over half the box. So Rhys had only 4 cakes left, and two full large pizzas sitting in his fridge.

“Hey there, champ. You feeling okay?”

Rhys pulled his head off his desk and turned his chair to look up at the security camera hanging from the ceiling a few feet away. “Yeah. I’m feeling great.”

“Yeah? You sure about that? You kinda look like shit, kiddo.” Jack laughed.

“No, I am. I’m okay.”

“Well that’s good, because I need something from you.”

Rhys took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before sighing loudly. “…Alright.”

“Atta boy. Go to the printer. There’ll be a really big stack of papers sitting in the tray. Grab them.”

Rhys pushed himself out of his chair and slowly dragged his feet out of his cubicle, turning down the hall and making his way over to the printer. Surely enough, there were about 50 warm, freshly printer papers. Rhys grabbed them into his arms, turning to face the camera again. “Okay. Got ‘em.”

“Alright, so basically I just printed the same thing 3 times. I need you to go through them and separate them for me, okay?”

Rhys turned and set the papers down on the table, rifling through them carefully.

“Um. What is all this?”

“They’re damage reports for some test products. For the R&D department. They have these three teams of guys there who go through them and try to fix whatever problem. But they like to do it separately and then compare notes. I don’t know why. Not my job to know or care though, just gotta make sure it gets done.”

“But why are _you_ printing it out for them?”

“Their printer’s broken and they’re all too stupid to fix it, so they’ve got a maintenance guy down there. And they can’t just use email like normal people because they like to have actual paper they can highlight and write on and all that. So they were freaking out about getting this done, somebody came to me, I said I’d handle it, and now here I am handling it.”

“…Okay.” Rhys stapled the three stacks of paper. “So… what am I doing with these? Is somebody coming to get them, or…?”

Jack laughed loudly. “No, you little idiot! You’re gonna run those over to them. And don’t try to start telling me you’re too busy, because you were _napping at your desk_ when I called you.”

“I wasn’t napping.”

“Yeah, you weren’t working either.”

Rhys stopped in his cubicle, ducking under his desk to pull out his old briefcase. He never really used it, considering all his work was done on computers. He placed the stacks of papers inside as neatly as he could before making his way to the elevator.

“So, what do I say to these guys?”

“You don’t really need to say anything. Just give them their stuff and leave.”

“I mean, do I introduce myself? What if they ask who I am? What if they want to know why I’m the one delivering their papers. Wait. Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Why _am_ I the one delivering their papers?”

“Why not?”

The elevator dinged, and Rhys stepped out. “Just doesn’t seem like the kinda job I’d be doing.”

“Not really the kind of job _anybody_ should be doing.”

“…Right.”

“Also, you never seem to tell me no. That’s something I like about you, Rhysie. You’re such a good kid.”

“Yeah, well I’ve seen what _happens_ to people who tell you no.”

“Well I guess so far I haven’t really asked you to do anything too hard.” Jack stopped and laughed for a moment. “By _hard_ I mean difficult.”

“Yeah, I got that.”

“’Cause like, _hard_ could mean something else too.”

“I know.”

“Like my dick.”

“Yes, Jack. I get the joke.” Rhys took a deep breath as he stepped through the doors to the R&D department. A man stood up from behind the desk, eyeing Rhys up and down.

“Can I help you?” He sounded more angry than actually helpful.

“Um. Maybe? I, uh… I have these damage reports, here, and-“

“So you’re the guy Handsome Jack sent?”

“…Yes.”

The man scrunched his nose as he continued staring at Rhys. “Alright. I’ll take ‘em.”

“Oh! Okay, great!” Rhys balanced his briefcase on his knee and pulled out the papers to give to the man. He snatched them from his hands and walked back to his desk without another word. “Well, I guess that’s that,” Rhys mumbled quietly as he turned and walked back out the door.

“Yep! Not too bad, right?”

"Right."

“…Rhysie, are you embarrassed because of me?”

“What?”

“About what we’ve done?”

“No. No, I’m not, it’s just a little uncomfortable that you’re talking about your… y’know… when I’m doing something like this.”

“Well, I wasn’t really _talking about_ it. I really only _mentioned_ it.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Heh. Yeah. So, how’re you feeling?”

“Better. I think I just needed to walk it off.”

“That’s what I figured. So, uh, you’re welcome.”

“…Right. Thanks.” Rhys stepped back into the elevator and sloped against the wall.

“Aaaand I got a little surprise waiting for you back at your desk. So you’re welcome twice.”

 _Great,_ Rhys thought as he walked out of doors and back into the hall. _More chocolate. Just what I need._

He stepped back into his cubicle and slid the briefcase back under his desk, straightening out as a large plastic container caught his eye. It was a lidded container, like one used for keeping leftovers. He picked it up and found it was warm.

“Jack? … What is this?”

“That’s your present. Your thank-you present.”

Rhys opened the lid. Liquid chocolate sloshed around inside the container. It was melted.

“Yeah, okay, but _what is it?_ ”

“It’s chocolate, kiddo. You know those big milk chocolate bars you’re supposed to break apart and use for s’mores? I bought like seven of those and melted them for you.”

“Why would you do that? How am I supposed to eat this?”

Jack chuckled. “With my help.”

“…I don’t get it.”

“Come here. I’ll show you.”


	11. A Bit Messy

Rhys stood at one end of the hall, staring down at the big doors ahead of him. He looked down, swirling the container in his hands and listening to the melted chocolate inside slosh around. His mind raced, trying its hardest to imagine just _what_ Jack was planning to do with melted chocolate, of all things.

Rhys sighed deeply, looking down to watch his feet as he slowly began making his way down the hall. As usual, the doors opened before he even reached them, and he stepped through slowly, finally looking up. His eyes widened.

Jack stood from behind his desk. He was wearing nothing but his dress pants, and Rhys’ eyes quickly darted around the room, wondering what he’d done with his shirt. They settled back on Jack quickly though, watching the way his muscles moved with his steps as he rounded the desk to walk toward Rhys. His pants rested low on his hips, revealing the bones jutting out on either side and the “V” of muscle running down between them. Dark, curly hairs ran down from the bottom of Jack’s belly button to disappear into the top of his pants. Rhys sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it, whining weakly in his throat.

Jack walked across the room swiftly, grinning and holding his arms up in a friendly fashion. “Hey, there you are! I was starting to wonder what was taking so long!” His booming voice echoed off the walls as he reached where Rhys stood. He grabbed the container from Rhys’ hands and kissed his temple, lingering there for a moment and dropping his voice to a low whisper. “You might want to get rid of those clothes, pumpkin. This is gonna get a bit messy.”

He carried the chocolate back to his desk and set it down as he moved to unbuckle his pants. Rhys followed and stood beside him, face contorted in utter confusion as his eyes bounced back and forth from the container of chocolate to his half-naked partner.

Once Jack’s pants were pooled around his ankles, he kneeled down to slip off his shoes and socks before shaking them off and kicking them across the floor, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. His eyes fixed on Rhys. “Well?”

“U-um…”

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. “Here, let me.”

Rhys could only stare at Jack as his tie was being pulled undone and slipped out of his collar. His hands shot up to grab at Jack’s arms and keep him upright as Jack roughly yanked his dress shirt from where it was tucked into his pants. Jack grabbed Rhys’ wrists and lifted them, leaving Rhys’ arms in the air as he pulled the shirt over his head, buttons still connected. He made quick work of his button and fly before looping his fingers under the waistband of his underwear and shoving them both down.

Rhys gasped at the sudden rush of cold air on his now-exposed body. Jack’s hands on his hips guided him backward until he felt the large desk behind him. Jack lifted him onto the desk and began working on pulling off all the clothes at his feet.

Jack stood straight and reached for the container of chocolate. Rhys wiggled, beginning to lower himself from the desk, but a large palm stopped him. Jack stood in front of him and pulled the lid off the container. “We’ll be sharing this, okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I, uh… probably shouldn’t eat a lot, you know. Stomach issues.”

Jack grinned. “Alright. More for me,” he chuckled. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss Rhys’ lips softly and guide him down until he was lying on the desk. Rhys gasped and shivered at the cold furniture on his bare back. One large hand raked into his hair, blunt fingers massaging his scalp slowly. Rhys closed his eyes and tilted his head back, humming pleasantly.

A warm, wet finger slowly slid down the side of the boy’s neck, leaving a small trail in its wake. It stopped just past his collarbone, wiped clean. Rhys opened his eyes in time to watch as Jack slowly leaned forward, lips parting as he approached. His tongue traced along the trail of chocolate he’d left on his partner’s body, stopping halfway through to pull his tongue back into his mouth to swallow and collect more moisture.

Rhys fought the urge to moan at the warm tongue on his neck. _Oh._

Rhys’ heart pounded against his chest as he felt two chocolate-coated fingers trace a line from his ear, along his jaw, to the underside of his chin. He held his breath in anticipation. He heard the quiet, wet smack of Jack’s mouth opening before the slick, warm appendage was sliding its way behind his ear to play with his lobe for a moment. He exhaled deeply as Jack pulled the loose skin into his mouth and chewed it gently before releasing it and pressing his tongue flush to the skin of Rhys’ jaw. Rhys shuddered as he felt Jack’s tongue sliding along his jawline to the tip of his chin. Jack purred as he slid his tongue back into his mouth before going back over where he’d just licked, collecting all the wet chocolate he’d left behind.

Rhys rested his hand on the back of Jack’s neck, and Jack looked up to smile at him sweetly. _Sweetly._ Rhys leaned forward to lick up the chocolate that had collected under Jack’s bottom lip, in the dip of skin above his chin. Jack’s chest rumbled as he purred deeply and caught Rhys’ lips in his own. His tongue was soon pressing into the Rhys’ mouth, sliding along his teeth and moving against the boy’s own tongue.

Both of Rhys’ hands tangled into Jack’s hair. He tasted sickeningly sweet and Rhys just couldn’t get enough. Large hands snaked around the boy’s waist as Jack lowered him back down onto the desk and slowly pulled away.

Jack pulled the container closer to him and dipped all four fingers into the chocolate, scooping a generous amount into his hand. He carefully moved his hand over Rhys’ body and tipped it forward, drizzling chocolate across his torso. Sticky warmth trailed across his chest in loops and swirls. Rhys looked down at himself. He looked like a decorative dessert strawberry.

Two of Jack’s fingers prodded at Rhys’ mouth. He parted his lips slightly, allowing them to slip in. He hummed as his tongue swirled around the fingers and cleaned them of the excess chocolate.

Jack pulled his hand away slowly, leaving a thin string of spit, tainted a light brown with remnants of the chocolate, connecting his fingers to Rhys’ mouth. He watched the way the spit broke and clung to the boy’s lower lip, slowly sliding down to rest above his chin. Jack quickly leaned in to lick at it teasingly, looking up to lock his eyes with Rhys’. He held the eye contact as he descended to begin cleaning the chocolate off his chest.

Rhys rested his head back on the desk, trying to relax as he felt warm licks across his ribcage. He sighed deeply as two thumbs gently began massaging his hipbones.

A quick swallow of chocolate, and Jack was dragging his tongue up to lick at the hairs in the center of the boy’s chest. He heard Rhys chuckle slightly and turn his head sideways on the desk.

A dark grin spread over Jack’s face. He leaned forward slowly and dragged the tip of his tongue over Rhys’ left nipple. Rhys gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips. His obvious erection rubbed against Jack’s body. Jack cocked his head to the side playfully and reached down to wrap his fingers around it.

Rhys held his breath, waiting. Jack slowly squeezed at his dick. He whined as his hips twitched and jolted forward. Finally, he exhaled deeply, surprised and a bit relieved that Jack was allowing him to practically hump his hand. He continued to buck his hips up from the desk as he felt Jack’s lips latch onto the same nipple he’d teased before. He sucked and licked at the hardened bud, humming as he listened to the gasps and whines of the young man above him.

Jack pulled away and smiled up at Rhys. There was something dark and playful behind the smile that made Rhys shiver with… Fear? Excitement? He couldn’t say, exactly.

Two warm fingers slowly slid along the underside of Rhys’ dick, making him gasp and throw his head back against the desk with a loud thud. It hurt, yeah, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care at the moment. His eyes had been so focused on Jack’s face he hadn’t noticed him go for the chocolate again. He exhaled slowly as he watched Jack kneel down between his knees.

Jack licked slowly along the thin line of chocolate before pulling his tongue back into his mouth with a low hum. He licked up the same path in quick, cat-like licks, making his partner gasp and arch his back. He dipped one more finger into the chocolate and quickly shook off any excess before drawing a small, thick circle across the swollen head of the younger man’s cock. He sucked the finger clean and stopped a moment to listen to Rhys pant heavily, his chest visibly rising and falling. Rhys gasped as he felt Jack’s tongue sweep over his tip, swirling around it before he took it into his mouth and sucked gently. He licked up a small bead of pre-cum before pulling away.

Jack stuck his hand out flat, fingers spread, and dunked it into the plastic container, coating the front half of his palm and each of his fingers. He pulled up and waited a moment as it dripped. He turned it over to keep any from falling onto the floor and wrapped it around Rhys’ throbbing erection. He heard Rhys gasp, and he glanced up at him. Both of the boy’s hands were clamped around his mouth, and his eyes were wide as he made eye contact with Jack. Jack winked quickly before he began slowly stroking Rhys up and down. His hand shot up to play at his head a few times before pulling away. Jack stood and held the hand out to Rhys.

Rhys grabbed Jack by the wrist and licked at his palm, cleaning it as best as he could before sucking his thumb into his mouth. His tongue dragged up the front of each finger quickly and eagerly before Jack pulled his hand away and knelt down in front of him once more.

Rhys moaned loudly and arched his back off the desk as he felt Jack’s lips circle around his head and suck him in. He could feel his warm tongue dragging along the underside and licking up traces of chocolate as he sucked. Rhys’ hands scrambled across the desk, desperate to find something, _anything_ , to hold onto. A large hand shot up and grabbed him by the left elbow, the organic one, before sliding down to grab him by the wrist. His hand was led down to the back of Jack’s head. Rhys tangled his fingers into his boss’s hair and stroked his scalp with his thumb. Jack hummed and began to bob his head.

Rhys’ mechanical hand covered his mouth in an attempt to quiet any embarrassing noises that might slip out, but all it did was muffle them. He whined and moaned as warm lips encompassed him and slid up and down his shaft. Jack’s hand, still sticky with chocolate and spit, massaged and played with Rhys’ swollen balls, tugging them gently and causing all of Rhys’ muscles to tense.

Rhys’ grip on Jack’s hair tightened. “Jack…”

“Mm?”

“I’m… I’m gonna…”

Jack’s hand grabbed Rhys by the base, stroking quickly in time with his head’s movements. Rhys gasped and began moaning loudly as his hips bucked and twitched.

Jack slowed as he felt the hips under him suddenly still in their movements, and the cock in his mouth began to twitch. Long ropes of cum shot out onto his tongue and slid down toward his throat. He slowly, gently continued stroking with his hand until Rhys finished with a loud sigh. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his clean hand.

Jack pulled a small bucket out from under his desk and wrung out the rag he pulled from the inside. He wiped his hands before bringing it to his face and cleaning off the mouth and chin area of his mask. He dipped the rag back into the bucket, wrung it out again, and stood to wipe Rhys’ chest clean. He cleaned over his ribs, up past his sternum, and over each of his nipples before dunking the small towel again and wiping at the boy’s groin. Rhys winced at the contact with the sensitive area.

“Am I missing anything?” Jack squeezed the cloth over the bucket.

Rhys wordlessly tilted his head sideways, pulling back the hairs that hung down by his neck.

“Oh, right.” Jack wiped Rhys’ neck and ear clean before tossing the rag back into the bucket with a quiet _plunk_ and grabbing some clothes from the floor. He worked Rhys’ feet into the legs of his boxer shorts and pulled them up over his long, skinny legs. Rhys lifted his hips from the desk, allowing Jack to pull them on completely. Jack’s arm snaked behind Rhys’ back and pulled him into a sitting position. “Arms up.” Rhys obeyed, and felt warm, soft material cover him completely. He looked down at Jack’s large sweatshirt. It was long enough to hang down to his legs, with sleeves long enough to cover his fingers. But when he thought about it, Rhys had never really seen Jack without his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and at least most of his shirt tucked in.

Jack pulled Rhys close and hugged him. “How’re you feeling?”

Rhys shifted on the desk slightly, and felt his insides churn and rumble. He simply shook his head against Jack’s shoulder.

One of Jack’s arms slid under Rhys’ thighs and pulled him up. Rhys wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist as he felt himself be carried across the room.

“What did you have for dinner last night?”

“Cupcakes…”

“…And?”

Rhys shook his head.

“And for breakfast?”

Rhys shook his head again.

Jack sighed and laid Rhys down on a large, leather couch. “Stay there, and _don’t_ fall asleep. I’m getting you some food.”

Rhys curled himself into a ball and tucked his legs into the sweatshirt, tugging the bottom hem down to his ankles. He wasn’t sure how much food would help, but okay. He closed his eyes and laid his head down on the leather.

-

“Hey.” Jack patted Rhys’ face a little more than gently. “Hey!”

Rhys opened his eyes and inhaled deeply, digging at one of his eyes with the palm of his left hand. He pulled his legs out of his sweatshirt and turned to lie on his back. Jack stood over him, still shirtless but now wearing pants without a belt, hanging low enough to show the tops of his boxer shorts.

“What did I tell you?”

“I wasn’t…”

“Yeah, okay.” Jack dragged a small table beside the couch and laid a bowl and a spoon on it. He slid a hand behind Rhys’ back and pushed him up into a sitting position, sliding in to sit behind him and lean on the armrest. He propped his legs up on either side of Rhys, holding him in place, and wrapped an arm around him. Rhys leaned back against Jack’s chest and sighed, closing his eyes again.

“How long was I…” Rhys trailed off.

“About half an hour.”

“Mm.” Rhys opened his eyes to find Jack’s hand holding a spoon in front of his face. A light brown broth with various vegetables floating in it rested in the spoon. Rhys smiled and leaned forward to sip at it only to have his lips burn at the broth. “Ah!” He pulled away quickly, hitting his head against Jack’s bare chest and causing him to grunt.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Jack brought the spoon up to his own mouth and blew on it gently before putting it back in front of Rhys. Rhys took the spoon into his mouth and pulled the soup off with his lips. He squirmed happily, chewing and wrapping his arms around Jack’s arm that was holding him. He felt Jack’s lips at the back of his head as he swallowed and heard the clink of the spoon in the bowl again. He listened as Jack blew softly on another spoonful of soup and opened his mouth like an expectant baby bird, ready for the next bite.


End file.
